Forum:Whats with the modded stuff?
I've noticed that there have been ALOT of requests for modded shields & weapons lately, Which raises the question - Why? Anyone care to elaborate on this - Has there been some sort of Modded weapons shortage or what? - Uberorb maybe so Skeve could use his giant Dr. Hax pictures? IbanezRokr 04:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) if someone gives you a modded gun to use, then u use it, then u get rid of it before you save will your character be corrupted?Vietmanx 05:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's because they suck at the game and can't beat it without a cheat. -- MeMadeIt 06:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) When one knows something exists, it is a frequent occurrence for one to suddenly want something or feel a "need" despite not knowing of its mere existence seconds before. As for using Dr. HAX... woe betide the fool who tries to actually peddle overpowered mods trade forums! Big Doctor is watching you 13:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... i suppose modding could substitute for skill. however: #In all cases Dr. Hax has used his powers in player vs. player games i.e. counter-strike. #I know for a fact that you, Skeve, have a modded backpack to save the hassel of going to the bank and selling items two often and, thus, is an alternative form of the MODDED money bag shield. so what i suppose my question is: at what point do mods become cheating and not just a convinience. I regret having some mods in the first pplace because i gave a Rose Omega to my friends and later on we started new characters. He felt the need to bring the modded shield into the game taking all the effort and fun out of it. please post your oppinions. P.S. I Know Skeve is somewhat of an expert in Willowtree, but a friend that i took off my friends list (NakidSkater or NakidSkatr i forget which) who had a knack of using the -5 health shield in every game he joined gave me a gun. This gun is nothing like anything i have ever seen. These are the stats: Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle DMG: 102236 Acc: 66.7 RoF: 8.3 Mag: 5 Max value if equipped when joining a game it makes one invisible lags any game out when dropped if not the host of the game the gun is invisible as well in some occurences it will prevent enemy bullets from hitting you and in all cases from allies meleeing you burst fire only the sound of the bullets impact is heard i will dupe this gun for Skeve and any other reputable willowtree users that won't use it's powers to annoy random games. Memadelt, THIS is a bastard modded gun for bastard people and i think something that can lag other games out at will needs to be patched by Gearbox. ShadyCake 18:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of guns that make you invisible from one of my friends, but have never actually seen one yet in-game. The chance to look at one would be intriguing indeed, as based on the stats of it there is a LOT more going on with it besides just making you invisible. For examples of the kind of overpowered mods I have seen, see the last category on my weapon page, where I am documenting every common (or not as much) game-breaking mod along with tracking my own items. Thank god hex editing is needed to create things like negative stat mods, or there would be more floating around online. 17:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Interesting gun, would like to see the WT code. @The one with bad english who didn't sign your posts and who worships Skeve as the Willowizard. Back on topic: "i suppose modding could substitute for skill". Well, maybe, IF YOU SUCK. whoever mods anything beyond experimental testing is too noob and can't beat the game without cheating the fuck out of it. --Nagamarky 17:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, first of all i simply forgot to sign my post as ShadyCake and secondly i was agreeing with Memadelt by saying that one doesn't need skill if they use modded items like Rose Omegas and Stock weapons. in other words, if someone uses non experimental mods they suck. i suppose i was agreeing with you too. Why are you so hostile? is there any need for that kind of aggression? Lastly, what do you mean i worship Skeve? i simply have seen him post much info on willowtree and, because both of us are on the 360, i would easily be able to dupe for him. Thus, we many be able to find out what parts can make such a weapon and, eventually, possibly help Gearbox. P.S. about my English, at least i dont use leet speak like 75% of users on wikis and forums ShadyCake 18:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Because hearing the trivial justifications of modders is wearing down my patience. And I meant to address you with the first sentence, and rant with the second. Okay, reworded, sorry. Besides, what parts for what weapon? GearBot has already been pretty clearly broken down by df's GearCalc, and anything else is either a fixed part set for stock weapons or hex editing for gamebreakers. Also, lighten up a bit, you and Skeve are fine in my books. --Nagamarky 05:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I actually use mods to create interesting challenges for myself in how I play the game. For example, adopting the modded higher power but 0.0 accuracy MG on my pix page forced me to close to extreme close range while using Rifleman mod instead of fighting long range as I usually do; in fact, I found I had to add Shredder prefixes (which I normally abhor as uncreative and overpowered) after I found that my death rate was actually increasing while using this apparently 'overpowered' weapon because of its abysmal accuracy, and even so the game is still a much more challenging and rewarding experience. Dr. HAX expresses my opinion on truly overpowered, game-breaking hax however. 05:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky what the fuck is up your ass, kid? You don't like modders? Then go play Nintendo-fucking-Wii, faggot. 10:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't like modders either, and I like the Wii even less. And what's 'up his ass' is his constant efforts to try and keep the game legit for legit players. Bukkithead 12:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I still can't understand why people think that mods are used because the game is too hard. Borderlands is not a hard game. Laserpuma 16:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) There are plenty who think the game is hard. Just check out the "Help me beat ..." threads. It's the "Console" mind-set that has brainwashed a generation of gamers who now must have "cheat codes". Mod'ed weapons are a weak/lazy player's "cheat codes". Crawmerax is tough even for experienced players. Most playes can't handle that ego bashing and so "I want a one-shot Craw killer!". In a broader sense, mods and cheats are a commentary on the current generation's work ethic ... or lack thereof. -- MeMadeIt 17:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My brother mods but he's young so whatever. A lot of my freinds rented borderlands after I started singing its praises most of them told me they had problems with its difficulty (but alot of the think MW2 is gods gift to gaming (inb4 flamewar which to meander would be an epic name for a gun). Personally I have made use of my brothers modding to try some of the epic guns that are hard to get in game like the serpens or the rhino. However he uses an inpenatreble omega with like overcharged power and half the guns in his extended inventory are shredder shredder (not a typo prefix and title). I seriously think it takes the challenge out of the game and I like to be challenged.Mysillyideas 16:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Here is something you can put on your user page to show your non-modded awesomeness, just made it in photoshop and made it a template. Modding is why we can't have nice things. Bukkithead 20:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ain't nobody twisting your arm. Kids wanna mod let em. Don't wanna tell them how? Don't. If it's a problem with online play, maybe send an email off to the developers, inquiring about some sort of patch that would let you filter that out of your game. Or just don't play with randos. Seriously, the only reason I can figure why people are so upset is maybe the pricks with negative health mods joining games online. Welcome to the internet. Some prick is trying to get his jollies by ruining your day. It's the internet. Guess what. You fix all the mods, and suddenly the same guy joins your game, and lags you out with some screwy network manipulator. It's. The. Internet. If it's that bad, call up X-Box customer support and tell them a leet hax0r ruined your day, and maybe you can have some minor vengeance. Quit crapping on every random kid that can't hit anything with a sniper rifle with no proficiency. Without the capacity to boost a new charater with your main, or at least having a buddy or two to co-op with this game is a slow start. I'm not saying "go uber-hax" or anything, just geez guys, relax. This website is the first non-anecdotal hit on google when you search for "borderlands". This is the first place people will find where they are able to ask their questions. Don't be surprised when most of the questions are poorly thought through and unresearched. George Bush was president of the united states for 8 years. If a shredder shredder is making your eye bug out like that, don't read a newspaper. If you realize what just happened in the Gulf of Mexico, you might just crap out a shredder shredder. People are idiots. Seriously. Most people can't even read this far into a paragraph. Seriously. The long and the short here is people are stupid, especially on the internet, and being aware of your anti-modding rage is giving me hemorroids. So please, calm down, breath, and go solo craw for a while to blow off some steam. You're making my ass hurt. WhackyGordon 22:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Nicely said. Laserpuma 23:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Not sure who's in your ass, but I agree. Lol. I hate mods too, so I simply just make my own room hunting for those who play fairly. If a modder comes in, a simple kick, and I continue along my way. No need for anyone to beat themselves up because of modding. Yoshi-TheOreo 07:19, July 19, 2010 I do agree that using mods can easily take the challenge out of the game. Part of the fun of the game is in finding better weapons and shields and I think the modders are taking that part of the game too far (in my opinion). I know players much better than me that insist on using mods whenever they can. KenSwab 02:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC)